


The Creatures in the Dark

by LalaRose27



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 1980s, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Heather McNamara, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Character Death, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Heather Chandler, Halloween, High School, Light BDSM, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: Nowadays, the supernatural community has kept a low profile. The Old Ways are now a thing of the past. The witches traded their grimoires for diaries, the werewolves traded packs for cliques, and vampires traded their capes for trench coats.Creatures rarely interacted with each other but in a small town like Sherwood, Ohio Creatures were bound to meet at some point. Sometimes they were friends, sometimes they were lovers, other times lovers.But relationship status does not matter much during the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contibution to the Heathers fandom for Halloween. It's a mix of the musical and movie. This first chapter is mostly inspired by the musical but the rest will be a little more faithful to the movie (or as faithful a supernatural au can be). There is smut at the end that includes blood so please go back now if you don't like that stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly the small town of Sherwood, Ohio was filled with creatures of the night. Humans were still around, most of the population was composed of them, but Creatures were there as well hiding their true nature for fear of expose. But after years of hiding, people became pretty adept at hiding their true nature. It was difficult to differentiate the humans from the creatures of the night. Instead of calling it packs, werewolves called it cliques. Instead of spell books, witches wrote in diaries. Instead of running on foot and hiding under cloaks, vampires had motorcycles and leather trench coats to protect themselves from exposure. 

 

Creatures rarely encountered other species, sticking to their own kind and ignorant of any other species that may be near by. But in a small town like Sherwood, these creatures would discover each other at one point or another. 

 

Sometimes they became friends. Back in the Old World, alliances were essential for maintaining peace between species. In Modern Times, alliances were less emphasized. Creatures became friends as society grew more and more and became integrated with other Creatures. Such was the case for the Heathers and Veronica. 

 

Veronica Sawyer was the brightest witch of her age, conjuring advanced spells at the age of nine and flying her broom at twelve. The Heathers were a fierce wolf pack with Heather Chandler, a wolf born on the red moon, as their alpha. Heather Duke, a wolf who was turned but not born, something her alpha always berated her about, was the beta. Little Heather McNamara, a tiny but fierce wolf was their omega. Once Veronica had been at the bottom of the social food chain, her frumpy clothes and withdrawn behavior made it hard for her to move up in the high school hierarchy despite her intelligence, good looks, and talent. But all that changed when she befriended the Heathers.

 

The pack had discovered Veronica in the bathroom of their sophomore year. The Heathers were skipping class and Veronica was brewing a potion in the toilet to flood the school for midterms. 

 

“What do you think we should do for our next full moon?” asked Heather Duke as she checked her teeth for any food that may have gotten stuck between them after she disposed of her lunch in the toilet.

 

“I’ve been itching to turn.” piped up Heather McNamara “Holding back is getting worse and worse every month.” 

 

Werewolves of the modern era could not fully turn if they were not directly under the full moon. They only grew extra hair during the night. It sounded like an okay deal for one night but once that night was over werewolves acted more animalistic during the day. Mood swings, tics, and glowing eyes were common. Heather McNamara's was worse than the other girls due to her autism. Luckily for them, they could blame it on PMS because the health education in their school is a joke.

 

“Your moods have worsened lately. But aren’t you afraid it might hurt since it’s been a while now?”

 

“Don’t turn Heather,” said Heather Chandler in a dominating tone. “We have a Remington party this weekend and we can’t  _ not _ make an appearance.”

 

“Yes Heather.” the two girls said in unison.

 

“Besides, you don’t have any not too ugly clothes that you can afford to get ruined.” 

 

“Ah, Heather, Heather, and Heather. Shouldn’t the three of you be in class right now?” said a dry voice. 

 

In walked Ms. Fleming, hair wild and odd hippie trinkets around her neck. At least to the untrained eye they looked like hippie jewelry. To other witches, like Veronica, they saw them as a sign of the Light, an abandoned cult from the 70’s that Ms. Fleming was a part of. The cult turned regular people into wand-wielding witches and worshippers to some god Veronica was unfamiliar with. Ms. Fleming followed them to the bitter end despite her not getting much out of it. They weren’t particularly powerful and barely lasted a decade before permanently disbanding for good. When the cult broke up Ms. Fleming was left with only the powers to see the spirits of creatures who killed themselves. It wasn’t a powerful skill to have, especially since she couldn’t speak to them. Ms. Fleming later moved to Ohio and joined Veronica’s coven. She shared details about her time with the cult. Veronica saw the pictures of her during the cult years and Ms. Fleming did not look good with a shaved head.

 

“Shouldn’t you have a husband by now?” Snapped Heather Chandler looking at Ms. Fleming turn red through the mirror. The two Heathers looked at each other nervously. Chandler’s mood swings had been worsening and she didn’t particularly care who she hurt lately. Neither of the girls wanted to land in detention because of Heather’s mood. The two were about to intervene before they were interrupted. 

 

“We actually have a pass Ms. Fleming,” Veronica walked out of the stall with a piece of paper in hand. The Heathers eyed her suspiciously. Who was this bitch and where did she come from? “See?”

 

Ms. Fleming took the piece of paper and a blue light flashed from it. Ms. Fleming dropped the paper and walked out of the school restroom. Heather immediately picked up the paper cautiously and inspected it.

 

“You spelled Ms. Fleming?” she asked, suspiciously when she saw the markings. “Who are you?”

 

“Veronica Sawyer.” she answered quickly. “Fourth generation witch. I crave a boone.”

 

“What boone?”

 

“Let me sit at lunch with you. Just once, you don’t even have to talk to me. Once people see that you’ve ‘claimed’ me, they’ll leave me alone.” 

 

“Witch huh?” Heather looked to Heather and then to Heather. “Would you like to make a deal?”

 

Veronica nodded what she hoped was not too eagerly. Heather walked around Veronica, inspecting her.

 

“You aren’t ugly. You could use some work, but not too much of it. Basic grooming, and better clothes is what you need.” 

 

“A very symmetrical face too. I could cut a meat cleaver down the center of your skull and have two matching halves. That’s very important.” piped McNamara who face was very close to Veronica. She moved away from the witch and stood beside Duke.

 

Chandler stopped in front of Veronica with her hands on both hips. “You can hang out with us for the rest of high school. After we give you a makeover of course. We get you into the best parties and give you all the best clothes and make you popular. In return you help us out with your spells and potions when we need it. Deal?” She stuck her hand out.

 

Veronica accepted it.

 

It was the beginning of a mutual friendship. 

 

Or beautiful alliance, depending on who you asked.

 

***

 

Other times, and most often, they became enemies. Different species hardly ever got along very well with each other. Many wars had been fought, many lives had been lost. All species in general lived together in tolerance. But they still were not living in harmony with each other, always at each other's’ throats. Especially wolves and vampires. May the reason be personal or societal, they were almost always enemies. Like Jason Dean and the Heathers. 

 

The day Jason Dean walked into Westerburg High it was a sunny day. Not a single cloud was in the sky, the sun warmed Sherwood, and Westerburg students were all excited to get out of school to enjoy the weather. The Heathers themselves planned on going to a pool party hosted by the nearby Remington college.

 

Heather McNamara was in History class enjoying her lesson on the Roaring Twenties. Other than the upcoming Great Depression, World Wars, sexism, health, society, and racism, the twenties seemed like a cool place to live. All those flappers and speakeasies seemed like so much fun. The lesson was interrupted when the teacher introduced a new student at Westerburg and upon smelling something odd, Heather looked up. 

 

The new student was dressed in all black, careful not to let his skin touch the sunlight. He was attractive but something was off about him. He was just so unnerving and dangerous. He smelled like danger and blood and was so unfamiliar to what she had ever encountered before. She had never felt fear like that before. He took a seat in the corner and glared at Heather when she gave him a curious look. She quickly turned around and kept to herself for the rest of class. She could have swore she saw his eyes turn color.

 

Heather immediately ran to her alpha after class and told her she suspected he was another creature of the night. She didn’t know if he was another wolf, a witch, a ghost, or another creature. He was in the corner of the cafeteria next to the senior who always slept during his free periods. He had a book opened in front of him but he didn’t seem to be paying attention to it, instead he seemed to be watching his peers. Chandler could feel chills going down her spine when their eyes met. She could smell the danger in the air. Chandler needed cannon fodder to watch over him.

 

“Heather, Veronica, follow the new kid. See what’s his deal. Heather and I will be at my house waiting for you.’’ Chandler pointed to the two girls. “We might go to Ram’s homecoming party if you finish your task on time.”

 

Kurt and Ram were talking to the new kid, roughing him up a bit. From the sounds of it, only light teasing was involved. But the situation escalated and Ram threw a punch at him, the new kid dodged it and pushed the jock into the wall behind him. Kurt punched the kid but missed, leaving J.D. to punch him instead. Heather saw blue sparks expel from Veronica’s hands. But they were gone in a second and Veronica seemed to be taking a seat even though she was already sitting down. Heather rolled her eyes when she realized Veronica slowed time down so she could throw her panties at the new kid. She needed to train this girl to have standards. At the end of the fight, with the surprising victory of the new kid, Heather sent Heather D. and Veronica to follow him.

 

“There is something odd about that kid,” She told them. “Follow him and tell me if I need to be concerned or not.”

 

Heather was unhappy to be with Veronica but followed her alpha’s orders anyway. They followed him throughout his classes and to a 7/11, concealed by Veronica’s invisibility spell. He was there for a half hour looking at the slushie machine and eating a bag of chips. 

 

“This is a total waste of our time. Can we go now?” whined Heather. “We’re already too late for the party and I gotta do my homework.”

 

“Yeah come on.” Veronica snapped her fingers and they were visible once more.

 

They went around and walked to the back towards the woods. Heather would be expecting them at her house with their findings. As they were walking, something in their peripheral vision caught their eye. Ram had someone in a leather coat on his neck leaving love marks. Heather and Veronica stayed to watch from the woods. They both giggled at the thought of Ram hooking up behind Chandler's back in 7/11 and what hell she would unleash upon him. His moans grew louder and louder before the person giving it to them let go. Ram fell to the floor with fresh blood coming out of his neck. He was alive but only barely from what both girls could tell. Heather gasped and the assaulted turned around, face shifted into one resembling a pale, hairless bat.

 

A vampire. 

 

Heather grabbed Veronica’s hand and ran to Heather’s house. When they got there McNamara was braiding Chandler’s hair and sticking flowers in it. Duke broke down with what she saw and Chandler saw red when she heard a  _ vampire _ was feeding on something she  _ claimed _ . A vampire in Chandler’s high school was bad enough but feeding on her chew toy? That was a declaration of war.

 

***

 

Other times, they became lovers. Interspecies relations weren’t rare, they were just uncommon. Most romances stopped after arranged marriages became less and less important in the western world. Nowadays, creatures only interacted with other creatures out of convenience. Veronica usually respected this unsaid rule as she only hung out with other witches like Martha or Ms. Flemming before. Martha was kind and Ms. Fleming was odd but they provided fine company during coven meetings. But now she was in high school hanging out with a pack of werewolves. She thought she would stop diversifying her social circles. But then she met Jason Dean and all those plans went to hell. 

 

She approached him one day at the 7/11 where she had found him drinking Ram. Except this time, instead of a human, he was slurping on a blue slushie. 

 

“That was pretty severe what you did to Ram the other day.” He looked up at her and smirked.

 

“Well the extreme seems to always make an impression.” he chuckled, not denying the fact he nearly killed his classmate. Heather and Veronica had interrupted his snack so he left Ram in the parking lot, alive. “Slushie?”

 

“No thanks.” she said taking a bite out of her red vine. He could smell her pheromones and was glad the feeling between them was mutual. He ignored her response and made his way to the slushie machine.

 

“Cherry or blue raspberry?”

 

“Blue.” she said with a smirk. He returned the gesture and filled the plastic cup. He handed it to her and she accepted.

 

“What’s a witch like you hanging out with a pack like that?” he asked watching her drink the blue liquid.

 

“A witch like me?” she asked licking her lips. He wondered what she tasted like. It had been so long since he had a witch.

 

“A beautiful, powerful, smart witch like you doesn’t seem like the type of girl who would spend their time at the beck and call of some mangy wolves.”

 

“And a handsome, smart-ass vampire like you doesn’t seem like the type to hang around 7/11 and attend high school.” she shot back and he smiled. “Why does a thousand-year-old vampire go to high school anyway?”

 

“Well, the slushies here are superb. I forget about all my thousand-year-old troubles because of this sugary cold drink.” He took a slurp of his slushie. “And high school fascinates me.” 

 

“And a smart witch like me enjoys the popularity that pack of wolves gives me.” she took another sip of her drink before leaning next to his ear. “But don’t worry I don’t really like my friends either.”

 

Her voice sent a chill down J.D.’s spine. He looked into her eyes and then at her lips. He just wanted a little taste...

 

“VERONICCCCCAAAAA!” yelled a voice from the outside and the door swung open to reveal an irritated Heather Chandler. Veronica immediately jumped from J.D. Heather grew even more displeased at the sight of her witch hanging around with a vampire she has explicitly expressed her distaste for.

 

“Where are my corn nuts?” she asked placing herself in front of Veronica, obstructing her view of J.D. Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes and held the bag in front of her. Heather gave a sarcastic smile and dragged Veronica out by her wrist. Veronica waved bye to J.D. whose eyes followed her before she disappeared.

 

“Fucking wolves.’’ he muttered under his breath when they were out sight.

  
  


Sometime close to midnight J.D. heard some rustling near his window. He ignored it, brushing it off as the wind. However instead of the wind going away, there was a loud groan and blue sparks. The window magically came open. This snapped him out of his bed and onto his feet in a fighting stance. In came a Veronica Sawyer. She crawled out onto his floor, falling in through the window and brushing the dirt off her clothes. He relaxed and took in her appearance. Her hair was slightly disarray and her shirt had the first few buttons undone and her blood smelled intoxicating. He had never been more turned on.

 

Which is why he thought it was a dream as she started making her way towards him.

 

“Veronica,” he asked unsure if this was a hallucination she sent him to torment him or if she was real. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Shhh,” she pressed a finger to his lips. When her cold finger touched his lips he knew this was no figment of his dull imagination. She was real and in his room. There was a small part of him wondering how she found him though.

 

“Sorry I woke you up,” she said removing her finger from his mouth. She was swaying a bit and thought hard about what she was going to say. “But I assure you that I have good reason for doing so.” she said in all serious while looking him straight in the eye. 

 

“I have decided I am going to have sex with you. I have to. I must ride you ‘till I break you.” she said in all seriousness as she started to take off her blazer. J.D. again began to wonder if this was a hallucination or cruel prank as she started to furiously try and unbutton her shirt in vain. She gave up, threw it off, and looked at him. When she saw he was not doing anything, she pushed him onto his knees he was once again reminded this was real. His hands ran up her legs but stopped short of what she was offering to him.

 

“Heather says she will kill me so before I die, I want you.” He looked up at her. He had never seen a creature so beautiful whilst vulnerable. “I know you say you are some unfeeling creature who has no soul but I disagree. I know you feel pain, and suffer just like the rest of us.” She got onto her knees in front of him with her hands on his chest. “But for the next few moments we can just forget about that? We can spend my last few moments alive together?” He nodded with sad eyes that bore into hers’. She took her pin and gave a shallow cut on her shoulder blade. It wasn’t deep but there was enough blood there to get J.D.’s eyes to darken and his fangs to come out.

 

“That works for me.” he said before attacking her neck. She gave a loud moan and pushed him off of her so she could rip her shirt off. He got the idea and took his pants off. Once she got onto his lap they resumed what they had started.

 

He flipped her onto her back and pressed kisses down her neck and stomach. All the way down to her moist center. He tore off her lacy blue panties and got to work. He parted her lips and ran his tongue across warmth. He looked up at her with a cocky smirk.

 

“So wet and I haven’t even touched you yet.” he said. She was about to yell at him or say something along the sexy lines of ‘So why don’t you do something about it?’ Before he placed himself on her, causing her to let out a loud shout. 

 

He captured her clit in his mouth and sucked. His tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves. He pulled himself off of it a went lower. His tongue went up and down her slit causing Veronica to begged and whined for him to touch her. He smile and granted her wish. His mouth left its place of teasing and went back to her clit. His middle finger entered her, thrusting into her at a slow pace. Veronica let out a whined and pressed herself towards his tongue. Her hands were clutching his comforter and her legs were shaking. He tasted her and knew he was her first (or at least no one with a dick had touched her.) The knowledge of that only encouraged him and he added another finger. Out of everyone she knew she chose him as his first. They both curled inside of her, rubbing the spongy button that made Veronica moan. It rubbed against that spot again and again, and J.D. relished in Veronica’s loud responsive ways. Finally, Veronica let a loud scream and her hands went to his messy, dark curls. She held him there and she thanked God that vampires didn’t need to breathe. Her legs shook around him as his tongue kept on going. 

 

He let her ride her orgasm before making kisses up her stomach and neck and finally, for the first time, met her lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically, pulling on his hair. She tasted of listerine, cheap booze, and sugar. She parted their lips, biting his lower lip before letting go. He pulled her hair back to return the favor and to drink the blood out of her neck. She was moaning her head off, lost in the ecstasy of her blood being drawn. But she quickly regained her senses and pulled his head away by his hair with a smile. She flipped them over, so now he was on his back and she was resting on his stomach. He pulled down his underwear, exposing his hardened member. Veronica pressed her lips against his before making her way down his neck. She lifted her head up and gave him a peck on his lips before quickly lowering herself onto him. She let out a low hiss, in the midst of acting sexy and cool she forgot to relax. 

 

She sat up with her head up towards the ceiling, willing herself to relax. Once she got comfortable she began to ride him. It was slow and first, which was fine for J.D. who also had his head back, enjoying her warmth. But Veronica got more ambitious and comfortable and rode him harder, and harder. He looked up at her, hair askew, body sweaty and bloody. She looked at him with dark eyes and a smile. He pushed himself up by his arms, meeting his thrusts with hers, something he thinks she enjoyed by the amount of moans that left her lips. Her hands went on his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulders. It was deep enough to cut him. His lips went to her breast and he bit her nipple when he felt the tiny jolts of pain on his back. She cried out in pain and in pleasure, which J.D. took as a sign to go faster. She could feel herself getting closer, so she pushed J.D. onto his back. He let out a soft ‘ouch!’, but Veronica did not hear him. She grabbed her own breast, squeezing it tightly while her other hand rested on J.D’s abdomen to balance herself as she rode him faster. J.D. let her do her thing for a while but could feel himself getting closer as well. One hand held a firm grip on her thigh and the other went on her clit. She let out a scream and threw her head back, her arms resting on the bed behind her as J.D.’s fingers rubbed circles around her sensitive nub. She kept her pace, moaning when J.D. began thrusting back up into her. Her legs began shaking and with an equally shaky voice she cried out, “I’m close. J.D. baby, I’m so close.”

 

Her voice was whiny and loud and J.D. knew she wouldn’t last long. Neither would he for that matter if she kept on riding and screaming like that. He grabbed her arm, pulling her close so they would look into each other’s eyes. She leaned in for a messy kiss which he returned enthusiastically. His hands were gripping her ass and one of her hands were intertwined with his. His loose hand gave her a slap and she tightened around him. She let out little whimpers. She turned her head halfway to see her pale ass turning red and the hand that slapped her, crawling up her body to pull her into a kiss. Both their paces became messy and out of control. She wanted to tell him she was close, so very, very close but his tongue was making it hard for her to do that. Veronica bit J.D.’s lip before she drew herself away to let out a loud cry, impaling herself on him. She tightened around his cock, her body shaking atop of him and her orgasm ripped through her. Although her eyes were half opened, she saw a galaxy of colors above her. She has made herself cum before but never like this. J.D. followed her quickly for her tightness was too much to bear for him. She wrapped around him perfectly and the euphoria on her face was too much to bear. Amidst her orgasm she looked beautiful. It was enough to drive any being over the edge. He pumped a few times, to prolong her beauty and to fill her with his cum. But her high ended and she slowly fell onto his chest, with his cock still buried inside of her, still filling her with his cum and leaking out of her. She fell onto him smiling with her cheshire grin. She took in several deep breaths before looking at him again, with her smile still plastered on her face. J.D. returned the smile and kissed her forehead, hugging her as he did so. The two of them laid there for a while, catching their breaths and registering what had just happened between them.

 

“That was amazing.” she said, to end the silence and her increasing horniness. “Do you think you could go for another round?” Her bright smile turned into a smirk and she felt him harden inside of her. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’” She giggled and sat up.

 

The two went on like that for a good number of rounds, with Veronica reaching higher heights and J.D. staring at her like she was happiness personified every time she did. But all things had to end and because Veronica was mortal they needed to take a rest.

 

When they finished, they were cuddling under his blanket. She lied asleep on his chest, her breath tickling his chest. He could tell that she was having a stressful dream. He kissed her forehead and saw her relax, even for a little bit. He silently vowed that he would do everything in his power to ensure no harm would ever fall on her. Being with her was the first time in a long time that he had felt something. Something that was his own feelings.Over his long life he had developed a nihilistic view of the world.  Everything he had on this planet was fleeting- materialism, people, time. But this? He was determined to feel for as long as possible. Being with her was what he imagined heaven feeling like. Warmth, and safety but also excitement and a nice type of pain. He would protect her from harm to keep this feeling he has for her. She was his everything.

 

He remembers reading a piece of literature a long time ago, back when he was mortal. It was regarded as a fairy tale now but back when it was believed to be a prophecy he laughed at the mere idea of it. But now he believes that the two of them were what the legend had foretold.

 

But times like this, relationship status between species didn’t matter because it was the apocalypse and people were going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror. Like explicit body horror of werewolf transformations. You have been warned

It was not Veronica’s fault. Not really. She would deny that until the day she died. Which would probably be in two days if she didn’t get her spell correct.

 

Although if one were to get technical, it was Veronica’s fault. And J.D.’s fault as well. Mostly J.D. though.

 

But whoever’s fault it was, it started out like this...

 

After they spent the night together Veronica went over to apologize to Heather. She brought over a hangover potion and a new chew toy as a token of peace. Heather did not accept the items right away but relented when Veronica pointed out how useful she was to her. Veronica left and got on the back of J.D.’s motorcycle as he was waiting for her outside. He was not allowed in without Chandler’s parent’s permission and he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon so he chose to wait for Veronica outside under the shade. Heather saw this and saw red. She gave Veronica a hard time over the course of the week, which Veronica ranted about with J.D. This prompted him into giving her an idea of how to handle her.

 

They looked over at the spell books Veronica owned before checking out the spells J.D. had acquired over his long life. He gave her a Germanic spell that she chanted. According to him it would give Heather some unsightly pimples for a week. But during the week Heather decided to stay home due to her appearance Ram and Kurt bothered Veronica and McNamara and Duke. The three of them decided to conjure up a potion that made them have weak bones for each game. But J.D. swooped by at that time to drop off some spells he found in his father’s private vault so they used a spell from that stash. Heather and Heather still did not trust J.D. but they brushed off their momentary dispute to enact revenge on Kurt and Ram. They practiced various spells many times over the course of the week, not breathing a word of this to their Alpha. It was fun, doing things without their Alpha and J.D. wasn’t as a terrible person as they had originally thought. But all good things come to an end, so by the next week the Heather had come back to school and the Heathers cut off all ties (save for Veronica) with J.D. He seemed to take their sudden abandonment well. No bursts of anger. No foul talks. 

 

Veronica was glad to have her boyfriend all to herself though. Her free time was dedicated to him and she took his mind off of whatever major event the vampires were having. His clan had a lot of meetings lately so Veronica distracted him with spells and sex.

 

Veronica had seen the Heathers turn into their wolf forms twice since befriending them. It always managed to make her skin crawl but Veronica was too transfixed to tear her eyes away. It was a beautiful morbid terrifying transformation.

 

The first time she saw them turn it had been months since they had done it last. But after Chandler nearly attacked a freshman for bumping into her, they came to a unanimous conclusion that they needed to turn. They were in the woods behind Duke’s house naked under the light of the full moon. Veronica was on her broom with three blankets for afterwards watching them from above. Originally, none of the girls wanted Veronica there partially out of fear of hurting her, and another part due to embarrassment. But once Chandler learned that Veronica could make a potion that would prevent them from showing their animalistic characteristics she had Veronica watch them.

 

Watching them turn was not like how it was portrayed on movies Veronica watched on Halloween. Instead of instant wolf forms, it was a slow, painful process. McNamara was the first to turn. She cried out before falling to her knees. Chandler looked like she wanted to help but remained firmly in her place, watching her friend suffer. McNamara stretched her arms out, her bones breaking and her teeth growing and forcing itself out of her mouth. Her nails growing longer, ripping through her skin. The skin on her face stretched itself in vain to fit around her as her snout grew more and more prominent. Her screams grew quieter and quieter until Veronica couldn’t hear anymore. But Veronica had read up on lycanthropy and knew her screams didn’t stop because the pain went away. She had read that during transformations, a wolf’s vocal chords had torn into fragments and were now regrowing, just like the rest of her organs. Her backbone seemed to tear itself away as well, her pale skin clinging to the growing and cracking bones. McNamara’s face turned toward Veronica, who could see the glowing yellow eyes looking right at her. It nearly broke her heart to see her friend in such pain. Her screams began but they were soon turned to howls.

 

Duke came next, her transformation more terrifying. She screamed so loudly Veronica could have sworn her ears were bleeding. Chandler followed right after, hugging her body close to lessen the pain. Duke fell onto her back, arching at the pain. Hair grew around her chest and all over her body. Veronica had a clear view of the scar on her stomach that cursed her into acting like this. Veronica could hear their bones cracking and snapping back into place. The screams had stopped and their bodies were just thrashing against the forest floor. Duke’s bright green eyes met Veronica’s and Veronica could not help but pity the poor girl. But when Chandler’s red eyes met hers, she felt a bit bad that she was happy about her suffering. McNamara had ended her transformation and ran off into the darkness not waiting for her friends. Chandler had finished her transformation faster than either Duke or McNamara and chased after her friends. Duke had finally finished and went howling after her friends.

 

Now, during the apocalypse, their transformations were more terrifying. Rather than their bodies just shifting, the wolf seemed to take over their bodies. Quite literally. 

 

It was the middle of the day and all the girls were in Duke’s room. Veronica had been fighting a major headache that week and did not want to see it worsen with booze and drugs. She would have much rather spent it at home with J.D. watching bad movies, criticizing the characters’ decisions. But all the Heathers had insisted she come to the party that weekend. They were trying to set her up with any other boy they deemed appropriate that wasn’t J.D. They were getting ready for the college party at Remington at Heather Duke’s house when they began to transform. 

 

Chandler was the first to fall, then Duke, then McNamara. Veronica gasped and wondered if she gave them the wrong potion. They had begun screaming, holding their stomachs. McNamara put her hands over her eyes but to everyone’s horror her eyes fell out onto the carpet floor. She removed her hands and revealed her bright yellow eyes. She tore the bottom half of her face was ripped away. Instead of raw flesh and bloody bone, however, it was thick fur. Her teeth began to fall on the carpet as well, making way for larger, sharper teeth. Out of her torn mouth emerged a snout. Her snout was growing larger and larger, the fur twisting around her in an attempt to stay on her face. Her clothes had torn off as her body ripped itself apart to make way for the wolf. The same was happening to the other two girls but Chandler’s wolf ears had begun to emerge. It tore through her skull, tearing away at her scalp. Soon, her face was nothing but of the wolf’s. Duke was on her knees, nails tearing through her skin and digging into the floor and mouth trying to screaming in vain but with no avail. 

 

When Veronica had seen what was happening to her friends she immediately grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room. Flipping through her diary, she looked for the spell she and J.D. had done. When she found it she bolted out of the house. 

 

She reached his house and climbing up to his window she snapped off his window lock. She would fix it later, as he had some explaining to do. But when she arrived in his room she did not find her boyfriend laying on he bed listening to his obscure music on his headphones or reading Baudelaire. Instead her boyfriend was on his knees facing his bed. He raised his head up to look at her and his face was no longer human. His eyes were as black as night. His face has numerous small dark veins, getting darker as they reached his eyes. His nose was upturned like a bat and narrow. He was hungry and looked at Veronica like a treat but he restrained himself. However, Veronica knew it was only a matter of time before he would drink her dry so she cast a paralyzing spell on him. As his body was restrained by a blue light and she ran out of the room and into his bathroom. She took out her knife and cut her skin below her shoulder. She took the plastic cup on the counter and filled it halfway with her blood. It wouldn’t be enough to sustain him but it would hold off his bloody urges for a while. She went back to his room and placed the cup on his desk. She left and snapped her fingers, lifting the spell as she leaned against his door. 

 

Once she felt like he was finished she entered the room once more. J.D. was on the sitting against his bed. Veronica then remembered why she was there. 

 

“What the fuck have you done? The Heathers just turned into wolves in the middle of the fucking day, not even the day of a full moon! You were barely restraining yourself from attacking me! Also I just saw Betty Finn walking to her house on my way here! Last time I saw Betty Finn, her parents were putting her six feet under, yet I can see her corpse walking around like she’s still alive! What did you do!?!” she yelled at him as he held his hands to his ears. His senses were still sensitive and Veronica was taking full advantage of this. Sure it probably wasn’t wise to provoke a vampire but at that moment she was too angry to care. “What was in the spell you gave me?”

 

“It was an old Germanic spell from a coven long gone. My grandfather was a part of them and took some of their spells before they were terminated. The spell triggers a part of Creatures like ourselves to become more like our more primitive selves.” He sat up wincing at the pain of Veronica’s spell. “As far as I knew, however, it was only supposed to affect werewolves. Nothing else was supposed to happen. Betty Finn shouldn’t be a zombie, I shouldn’t be attacking everyone I see and your eyes shouldn’t be blue.” Veronica made a face and looked at his mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were blue.

 

“My eyes only turn blue when I use magic. Why am I being affected? My kind doesn't have a bloody background like vampires nor animalistic ones like the wolves nor have we ever been rotting corpses! Tell me what that spell is doing to me!” Veronica yelled in panic looking in her reflection. 

 

“My best guess is that with all those spells you cast the week Heather stayed at home, they must have gotten messed up somehow. Spells might have crossed paths.”

 

“That still does not answer my eyes!” She turned back to him. 

 

“Well, all witches are descended from demons are they not?” He stood up and looked down at her face with black eyes. “You must be turning into a demon once more.”

 

“You act all high and mighty because your kind isn’t controlled by their bodies.” His eyes had small veins surrounding them. “But it’s your soul that’s already owned and corrupted instead of your body. Don’t act like you didn’t know this Little Miss Perfect. You know deep down, the rest of us have our chances at redemption while your kind has to suffer after death.” He smiled, baring his fangs and Veronica looked at him with horror at his words. The look of horror turned to one of anger and with a wave of her hand he began to choke on all the blood he drank in the past. She didn’t wait to make sure he stayed down, running out of the room and to her house.

 

The next day Veronica woke up and got dressed. She had almost forgot about what happens the day before until she started applying her makeup on and saw her blue eyes. She remembered and rushed to the Duke household. She hoped no one got hurt. She knew Ms. Duke was out of town and for whatever reason left her teenage daughter in charge. Mr. Duke was out of the picture since the girls were in fourth grade. Mr. Duke took his family out on a camping trip when he and Heather were attacked by a large wolf. Heather survived with a large scratch on her shoulder while her father had his throats and intestines ripped out. She hasn’t been the same since.

 

Veronica arrived at the Duke House with it looking incredibly peaceful but when she entered the house it looked as if a monster had been unleashed. Which was not bad considering there were three werewolves in the house but would still provide a difficult answer for Duke’s mother when she gets home. Veronica feeling some sort of empathy magicked cleaning products to begin cleaning. She then went to the living room and found McNamara naked and asleep on a torn couch. She left her there to look for some salvageable clothes. She found Duke on the top of the staircase naked and asleep and put a quilt from the guest room over her. Veronica found an oversized yellow shirt and a long skirt from the inside of Duke’s closet and placed it next to McNamara. Veronica magicked the couch and the TV back to its original state. She walked outside to check for Chandler and sure enough there she was- the Alpha wolf in all her naked glory sleeping on the grass. Veronica was quick to throw a blanket over her and thanked her stars that it was too early for any pervert to catch Heather in this state. After a quick look at her surroundings, Veronica levitated Heather and brought her inside. She left Heather on the carpet next to McNamara and went to the kitchen to check the cleaning process. Veronica had a fluffy, pink robe fold itself next to the alpha. The kitchen was almost done cleaning and was shaping up quite alright. She went into the kitchen to brew them some coffee and make bacon. She set it on the fixed table and checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It was still six thirty. They wouldn’t be up for a while.

 

A part of her wanted to check up on J.D. That part of her was being yelled at by the part that said,  _ “He is the reason you are in this mess. Don’t be an idiot and care for him!”  _ But her curiosity regarding J.D. suppressed the more reasonable side of her. She walked to J.D.’s house. It was still standing and there were no dead bodies surrounding the house so that was a good sign. She entered his house through the front door, which was a first for her, and saw his house was still clean. There were unopened boxes around but the air had a new house smell rather than one of blood. 

 

She walked upstairs, into his room. J.D. was sitting at his desk looking at a picture. She couldn’t tell what it was from her viewpoint. She noticed the blood stain she left was still on the ground and felt a pang of sympathy for him.

 

“J.D.?” she said softly. He looked away at the picture and to her. His eyes were empty and his skin was paler than before. Veronica held out a pack of her blood she filled before coming to his house. Instead of accepting it, however, he pushed it out of her hands and gave a big hug. She froze, unsure what to do. But she slowly wrapped her hands around him, accepting the hug. Tears fell from both their eyes as they held each other tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry for all the things I said. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He whispered into her ear.

 

“I’m sorry too.” she said. It was muffled since she said it into his bloodied T-shirt but he heard it with his vampire hearing. “I know you didn’t mean it.” She pulled away from the hug and offered him the blood packet.

 

“I charmed it so it stays fresh.” she wiped away her tears and he took the bag gently from her hands. 

 

“Thank you.” He squeezed the bag into his mouth. She waited until he finished before she spoke again. He needed his strength and if she talked he wouldn’t gain his full strength.

 

“I haven’t forgiven you for tricking me though.” She looked at him in the eye. “I don’t like being tricked like that.”

 

“I-I know. I genuinely thought there were no bad side effects. I looked through some of my Grandfather’s journals from when he traveled and through what my parents took from witches and I think I found something.” Veronica nodded at him to continue. He took some folded papers out and handed it to her. It was written in French and Old English, two languages she could read. She silently thanked him for this, knowing it would be harder to trick her. She skimmed through the material. She read over one of them over and over until it finally clicked on to what she had done.

 

“You started the apocalypse?” she looked at him incredulously.

 

“Basically.” He looked embarrassed.

 

“We stopped the doors of death. It’s why Betty Finn is back.” she took a seat on his bed, regaining her thoughts. “We disturbed the balance of nature. We changed the werewolf biology. We destroyed the contracts between humans and demons. They’re coming back to claim the magic that they gave us. We found a way for Death to track you now, Death has finally found vampires so now your vampire nature is trying to fight them off by offering sacrifices.” She looked up at him. He kneeled down in front of her taking her hands and holding them for comfort.

 

“We started this.” he said in a determined voice “It’s our job to prevent it.”

 

Her eyes went down. The spell needed to prevent the apocalypse needed something she knew J.D. and Heather wouldn’t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you have any recommendations or comments or criticisms please leave a comment! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch, vampire, and a pack of wolves walk in and make a plan.

She hopped off J.D.’s bike and walked into Duke’s house. All the girls were eating the breakfast Veronica prepared but they looked traumatized. They jumped when they heard Veronica enter the room. McNamara had wide eyes that followed Veronica. Duke kept her eyes downcast and focused on the cup of coffee she had yet to drink. Chandler, however, was the first to say anything about Veronica’s presence.

 

“What the Hell happened yesterday?” She said standing up, yelling at Veronica. “If that was your sick, twisted version of a joke it wasn’t funny Sawyer! That transformation hurt more than any other transformation we ever had. And we were aware about everything. I felt the wolf’s bloodlust. It wanted to kill. Heck, I still want to kill. You.” Her hands were on her hips and she was seething. “But, if you talk I might let you live. So start talking.” She emphasized every word of the last sentence. Veronica tried to look her in the eye. Heather’s eyes were red and the other girls were watching with their respective eye colors. Duke’s green eyes were wide and she looked frightened, not for Heather’s wrath, but for Veronica’s safety. She could still feel the hunger of the wolf and did not want to kill possibly their only chance for their original form. McNamara’s yellow eyes looked blankly at the spectacle.

 

“When you were out that week, the girls and I were messing around with some spells. J.D. gave me some spells to mess around with and one of them… Started the apocalypse. It’s effecting Creatures everywhere. The Devil’s contracts have all been severed. My eyes are blue, as a sign of demons, vampires are hungrier than ever, werewolves are becoming more wolf-like, and the doors of death are closed.”

 

“The Doors of Death are closed? That’s not possible.” McNamara said in horror.

 

“Well, tell that to Betty Finn. I’m guessing she got tired of waiting in line for the afterlife and left when she had the chance.”

 

“Betty Finn?” asked Duke. The two of them had been friends once upon a time, way back before fourth grade. She did not cry when Betty died. Instead she holed up in her room and listened to their favorite music of their childhood.

 

“She’s walking around like she has no idea she’s dead.” confirmed Veronica.

 

“Do you know how to fix this?” asked Duke.

 

“Sort of. It involves sacrifice though… and a vampire. We have to conduct a seance to know more.” Chandler raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Her eyes wandered the room before settling on the witch before her.

 

“Well if that asshole got us into this mess, he should get us out of it.”

 

“He’s outside, invite him in Heather.” Duke nodded and made her way to the door. Chandler followed her. McNamara snapped out of her daze and looked at Veronica.

 

“Are you sure you can do this V? I mean, you said this is the apocalypse. I heard those things are hard to stop.” she asked quietly. “Are you sure you can trust him? It may not seem like it but even Heather’s afraid of him. I could smell it off of her.”

 

“Honestly, trusting J.D. is the only option right now. Sherwood doesn’t have an abundance of vampires we can call up.” she took Heather’s hand and looked her in the eyes. “I promise I will keep you safe, you and the other girls, okay?”

 

Heather nodded and the girls and J.D. walked into the room. Heather quickly snatched her hands away and put them on her lap. J.D. took a seat next to Veronica.

 

“What kind of spell needs the help of a neck biter?” she gave J.D. a dirty look.

 

“The same kind that needs a mutt.” J.D. responded not looking at her.

 

“How original.” Chandler turned to Veronica “What’s the game plan here? Who’s going to be sacrificed?”

 

“I’ll tell you when I get there. But for now, I have to conduct a seance to see if the dead have any answers.”

 

“Spirits?”

 

“Yes.” Veronica took out the tarot cards from her bag, as well as salt and candles. She took a bowl out and passed it around with a knife. “Drop your blood in this.” Duke eyed her warily and tried not to make a sound when she cut her hand. Veronica passed her bandages to her. The bowl went around until it was back to Veronica who put her blood into the bowl as well. “Try and remember what the spirits are saying. I will not be talking so remember everything. Make sure I do not stay in the spirit world too long”

 

She put it in the middle of the table. She held out her hands and began to chant. Everyone else joined hands, transferring some of their power to her. Veronica’s eyes turned an icy blue color, and her skin turned cold. Her eyes went to the back of her head and reappeared as a different shade of brown.

 

“Hello, this is Ms. Deetz. How may I help you.” said the spirit in a professional voice.

 

Chandler was the first to find her voice. “How do we stop this apocalypse? Tell us everything we have to know. Everything we don’t know.” She hated how desperate she sounded. But this was the apocalypse so she didn’t have much to lose.

 

Veronica’s body convulsed and five spirits found themselves behind each person present. A pale, dark-haired woman in an outfit reminiscent of the the 1900s stood behind J.D. and unlike the other spirits, she had a more of an ash gray smoke presence. Duke’s father, a Korean man of average height and sported a stubble, stood behind her no longer holding the tears of his skin on his body, instead wearing healed scars across his neck and chest but there were still tears of his attack present on his clothes. McNamara’s mother, a tall curly-haired blonde, stood behind her, hair stringy and wet. Martha Dunnstock was behind Chandler, in the same pink sweater and white jeans she died in, pale and not as happy as she was alive. In fact, none of them looked happy or even sad. They had stoic faces that betrayed nothing. They were like puppets without masters. A young girl in dark clothes and a green aura was behind Veronica’s limp body. Green energy shaped like strings were attaching Veronica to the spirit.

 

“You shouldn’t have done this my dear boy.” said the lady behind J.D. when she bent over to whisper in his ear. “There is still time left. Please my son. She is not worth it.” J.D. said nothing but a tear did fall from his left eye. No one noticed.

 

“You wish to know how you can stop this?” said the girl behind Veronica. Well, her mouth moved but Veronica was the one to talk with the girl’s voice coming out. The ghost peered at the blood bowl. 

 

“You need to send one of you to the doors of death. That person will seal the doors permanently. It stops the unwanted spirits from roaming the Earth. Those who remain on Earth will have to make another deal with the Devil to let themselves stay on Earth.” Veronica’s spell book slammed onto the table and flipped through to a page heavily marked with symbols. “This is how you contact the Devil.”

 

“Are you sure you want to stay alive?” coldy whispered Martha into Chandler’s ear. “To live as you do?” Chandler said nothing but she was clearly disturbed by her words.

 

“Wouldn’t it be better to die and leave this life?” asked Duke’s father placing his pale hands on her shoulders, a gesture that would feel welcomed if it felt sentimental. “You could leave this life and join me in the afterlife.” Duke had tears forming in her eyes that she couldn’t wipe away.

 

“What’s the catch?” McNamara asked before her mother could get a word in. The green ghost looked at her with mild awe. “That sounds too easy.”

 

“Your witch here would have to sacrifice a lot of souls to the Devil to get their attention.” This answer seemed to satisfy McNamara. 

 

“How much would be the minimum?” asked Duke.

 

“Five would suffice.” To J.D. this was a small number, but the girls looked warily at each other. 

 

“Is this all you wish to know?” asked all the spirits.

 

“For now.” responded J.D. and all the spirits disappeared. Veronica did not wake up but her nose started to bleed.

 

“Better restrain the hemo-globlin while I take care of Veronica.” Heather sneered as she hooked Veronica's arm around her neck.

 

“Fuck you Fido.” But J.D. stayed seated. Heather lifted Veronica and lead her to the couch and left for some cold water. Veronica’s eyes opened when she felt the cold water fall on her face. 

 

“What did they say?” Veronica said. Her mouth felt dry and she eagerly downed the water.

 

“Well,” Heather took in a deep breath. “We have to make another deal with the Devil. That spell you cast expired it. They demand sacrifice. Five people would probably work. That old bat can help with that I’m sure.” Veronica gave her a look but Heather ignored her. “Someone also must close the Doors of Death.”

 

“Close it?”

 

“Yeah. Not sure how we can do that with no one dying but I’m sure we can find a way.” Heather’s face was turned away from her but Veronica could tell it wasn’t because of apathy. MacNamara was at the table still sitting near J.D. but she didn’t seem to notice. She seemed far too concerned of other matters to care. 

 

“Get me my diary.” Heather left and grabbed it from her bag. Veronica flipped through it looking for what would fit it. There weren’t a lot of spells dealing with the dead because in her coven, they believed ‘the dead should stay dead’ and because the apocalypse never happened in Sherwood, Ohio. She kept flipping through the pages until she found a loose sheet of paper she just stuck in.  _ Has this always been mine?  _ She didn’t recall where it came from but it was the closest spell she found that was the closest to death as she could find. It was written in Old French and the words were faded, but she could read the gist of it. A person would send their soul to the afterlife while their body stayed in a coma-like state on Earth. That took J.D. out of the equation then. She walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting, drinking some tea.

 

“I’ve got a spell that would send one of your souls to the afterlife.” She said in a determined voice. “Your spirit would have to close the doors yourself. I can communicate, and provide a guide for you in the land of the living.”

 

“That leaves you and J.D. out of the question then.” Chandler spoke up. “You have to perform the spell, and he doesn’t have a soul.”

 

J.D. didn’t even look offended. He didn’t even seem to notice they were talking about him.

 

“Decide amongst yourselves. I’m going to my house to grab some materials.” Veronica was tired and didn’t want to be in the same room with the Heathers at the moment. She left the house, J.D. following her.

 

“You’re doing great.” J.D. he said when they reached her house, a few paces behind her.

 

“Am I?” She turned and looked helplessly at him. He pulled her in for a hug, cradling her head to his chest.

 

“You are.” He put a small kiss on her forehead. “Soon the doors of death will close, we will go back to school to cram for another test, and this will be all over.” She pulled her head away from his chest but still held onto him. They both fell onto her couch, still attached to each other.

 

“I never thought I would say this, but when this is all over, do you want to do normal teenager stuff?” she said.

 

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Go bowling, watch bad movies, sneak a beer,” He laughed at that one. He was well over the legal drinking age and didn’t need to sneak a beer. 

 

“Stop,” she said with a smile. “I don’t know kid stuff. Maybe stay away from the supernatural for a while.”

 

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead he responded. “We can do that. Be normal.” 

 

They stayed like that for a short while. But Veronica needed to stop the apocalypse so she (unwillingly) peeled herself off of him to grab the materials from her pantry and room. He was waiting for her at the door. He extended his arm to her and she took it.

  
  


When they got back to Duke’s house, McNamara was crying and the two other wolves were comforting her. For the first time, Veronica saw Chandler in a new light. But she ignored it for now. Now, they had business to attend to. She laid the ingredients on the dinner table and organized them in their proper spots. Taking a seat she looked up at the girls.

 

“Who’s volunteering?”

 

“I am.” Chandler stood up but McNamara still held her hand, like she was trying to keep her with her. But as predicted, Chandler ignored her. But unlike how she usual cold and indifferent way she ignored the omega, her face, while still stone-faced, had a vulnerability to it. Like if she looked at her omega, she would break.

 

“It’s going to be quick and easy.” Veronica reassured her. “The worst thing that could happen is that you get sick for a bit afterwards. A minor cold, no big deal.”

 

“I’m not concerned. Just get it done so we can study for finals.” Chandler swallowed, her face remaining cool.

 

“Oka, lie down.” Veronica told her, gesturing to the floor by the side of the table. Chandler did as told, but not before sending both Heathers a look. No words were spoken, but the girls had an understanding. Veronica hoped to have that sort of connection one day.

 

Chandler lied there, eyes, and mouth closed. Veronica lit the candles and chanted the incantation.

 

The two of them traveled to the afterlife. A long line awaiting them. This was truly hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I haven't updated this since November of last year. Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls were expecting the afterlife to be a bit more hellish. Luckily the demons were more than happy to give them something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Trigger warning for: Choking and death and body mutilation (?)

The pair stood in line for what felt like an eternity. The hot air seemed to get hotter with every thought and even though it was just their souls, both their feet was hurting. The worse part however, had to be kumbaya blaring on the speakers like it was the new hit song. (“I swear if I have to hear ‘kumbaya’ one more time…” Heather threatened to no one.) They finally made it to the front of the line both girls were tired and covered in sweat. The afterlife was less hellish and more annoying than anything. That alone almost made it hell itself. The orange demon with pink eyes and wings looked at the pair with boredom.

 

“Fill these forms and don’t exclude anything.” She summons a pile of paperwork and pushes it to the girls. Both girls look at her with disbelief. 

 

“We’re not dead, we just sent our souls here for a moment.” said Veronica. The demon didn’t look up.

 

“Right well that’s nice, you can write that down on the second page. Fill out the form and get in the line again.” 

 

Veronica and Heather shared a look-- They knew what had to be done. 

 

“Um, excuse me?” Veronica asked incredulously as Heather slipped away. “No, we’re not here to fill out your pathetic forms-- we are on a time crunch here. We just need to do what we came here to do and go back to living our merry lives.”

 

“You’re dead sweetheart, you can’t go back to life.” The demon said boredly and none of her eyes left the computer screen in front of her. That behavior would normally would piss off Veronica except it was a necessary evil.Heather made her way to behind the demon’s desk. “And if you’re one of those witches who just sent your soul down here with the intention of getting back, fill out pages forty-seven through seventy-eight and we’ll have a guide escort you to whatever business you have here.”

 

“Seriously?” Heather crawled around to inspect the books that had the maps of everything in the afterlife. She skimmed through every meticulously kept file and book. “Do you know what’s going on to Creatures who are alive?” 

 

“Fill out the forms first, then we’ll talk.” The demon responded. Veronica spotted Heather giving her a manicured thumbs up. She had found the location of the gate. 

 

“Okay I’ll get straight to that.” Veronica was about to take the pile and walk to some seats but the demon stopped her. 

 

“No, you fill them out standing here.” Veronica’s eyes boggled but complied. The other people in line let out groans and strings of curses. Standing there and filling out thirtysomething papers was torture and she hadn’t even entered through the gates of hell yet.

 

“Okie-dokie.” Veronica said with a smile and eye roll. Veronica whispered a spell into a pen and to her delight the pen started filling out her information.  _ ‘It’s good to know I have magic even in death.’  _ Veronica, in the meantime, filled out Heather’s paperwork. The demon took that moment to look at what Veronica was writing.

 

“Heather Chandler?” The demon looked at Veronica in surprise. “You’re Heather Chandler?” 

 

At the sound of her name, the real Heather Chandler stopped what she was doing and looked up. It was also at that moment that the papers in the cabinet next to her fell. 

 

“No,” the demon said turning away from Veronica to face the blonde werewolf with a toothy grin. “ _ You’re _ Heather Chandler.”

 

Veronica and Heather could feel their heart drop as they had the same thought. ‘ _ How could they have heard of Heather Chandler?’  _ Heather’s face paled as she stood up with a thick hardbound book in her hands.

 

The demon walked towards Heather, her smile never wavering and her tail swinging like a pendulum. In a moment of panic Heather threw the heavy book at the demon. The demon turned into a cloud of smoke which Heather ran through. She jumped over the desk and grabbed Veronica’s wrist, leading her away from the room. 

 

The two girls reached a busy corridor and stopped running, using it as an excuse to blend in. 

 

“The doors are over there,” Heather whispered, gesturing over to their left. Veronica nodded and pushed through the crowd. 

 

“Attention,” A loud voice filled the room causing the girls to pause their movements. “We are looking for for you Heather Chandler. Return back to the front desk.”

 

The two girls looked at each other and ran faster towards the doors. They ran down the halls, across gardens, through crowds, and up the stairs until they were only a few feet from the doors. People--  _ spirits _ Veronica’s brain corrected-- were walking through the doors, letting their souls be bathed in a pale blue light so they could return to the land of the living. 

 

“Where in hell are the guards?” Veronica said, stopping in her steps.

 

Heather pushed past her and the other spirits to start pushing the left door close. “Who cares? Just take the right door!”

 

That snapped Veronica out of her haze and prompted her to comply to Heather’s orders. But once Veronica’s hand touched the door Heather screamed.

 

“We told you to turn yourself in Heather Chandler.” The voice returned. Veronica pushed the heavy door some more. As the door slowly inched shut she could see that Heather was on her knees. The blonde faced her and Veronica could see that she had begun transforming into her wolf form. But she couldn’t look at her friend for long because streams of smoke were cackling as they inched towards the doors. Spirits panicked and ran through the doors, no longer staying in a perfect single file order. As they tried to squeeze through the narrow exit, Veronica kept trying to close the door.

 

“Heather!” Veronica shouted at her alpha. The suffering girl looked up and started to push the door again. The demons started knock the spirits in line aside to clear a path. The spirits fell off the steps and into the deep abyss below. They were also shooting a blue substance towards the door.

 

“Veronica,” Heather growled lowly. Veronica looked at her and saw that the blue substance had hit her in her throat. It sunk beneath her skin and her veins glowed a bright blue. “Veronica, you have to get out of here.”

 

“We have to close the doors!” Veronica screamed but Heather walked away from her door so she could grab Veronica by the collar. Veronica’s feet dangled above the floor.

 

“This is an order from your alpha. I’m stronger than you and you need to not be dead so you can make the deal with the devil.” Heather’s red eyes glowed brightly and the blue around her only made her look more terrifying. She didn’t let the witch reply as she threw Veronica past the doors but not far enough that she reached the blue light. 

 

“Heather!” Veronica screamed as she watched her friend close the doors.

 

“Go now!” Heather yelled as she pushed the doors closed. “I can feel myself slipping away.” She said more silently. The blue veins around her throat constricted her throat. She let out choking noises as the demons appeared behind her. They wrapped their smoke forms around Heather’s body. Her body turned even more blue but nevertheless she stayed strong. She was able to close the door but Veronica found herself alone with the image of her friend’s ugly blue soul engraved into her mind. 

 

Speechless, Veronica crawled backwards until her whole body met the blue light. She opened her eyes and found herself back in Heather Duke’s living room with three faces staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to write. I hope this makes up for it. If it doesn't, well the next chapter will be updated much more quickly!


	5. Kiss With a Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for: Blood, murder, non-explicit attempted rape, non-explicit implied rape, abusive behavior/ relationships, and bruises. 
> 
> It's gonna get darker so if you're triggered by anything I have told you about, please leave now.

“I don’t know what happened.” Veronica choked as she sat up. She glanced at Heather’s body. It was as blue as swollen as it was in the afterlife. She turned her head away from the sight. “It was too much for her. The spirits took her soul.”

 

“Oh my gosh,” McNamara burst into tears, J.D. wrapped an arm around the blonde.

 

“She was too weak?” asked Duke. Veronica nodded soundlessly. Duke on the other hand had an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“We can mourn for her later.” J.D. said with no emotion in his voice. “It’s time for Plan B. We need to make a deal now or else the humans will find us out.” 

 

“We have to call upon the Devil.” Duke said. “We need sacrifices.” 

 

J.D. nodded and McNamara looked up.

 

“We kill four people?” McNamara asked.

 

“We have to drain their blood too.” McNamara let out a choked gasp at the notion.

 

“Let’s start with Kurt and Ram.” Duke said, eyes clouded with anger.

 

The three other teens looked at each other. Was Duke becoming their new alpha? It made sense, even in a pack of two there needed to be an alpha. But McNamara and Veronica could think about that later. Duke could play alpha as they tried to stop the apocalypse. The sooner the apocalypse ended, the sooner they could study for midterms.

 

“Heather can lure the two of them out.” Duke said. “Kurt and Ram have always found you cute.”

 

“Heather…” Veronica started. If she was going to use Heather as bait for Kurt and Ram…

 

“We need sacrifices right? They are the easiest targets. You should join her too. Ram’s told me what he’d like to do to you.” Duke said with a cold expression. J.D. looked at the her then to his girlfriend.

 

“Listen… Heather-” Veronica started noticing her boyfriend’s murderous expression before she was cut off.

 

“Someone needs to be with Heather. I’m leading now.” Duke said as J.D. wrapped a protective arm around Veronica. “Go upstairs and make yourself pretty. I’ll get them on the phone.”

 

Before J.D. or Veronica could protest McNamara pulled Veronica away and led her upstairs. 

 

“Heather we can find someone else.” Veronica told her softly once they reached Duke’s bedroom. The last time Heather and Kurt and Ram were together, Heather had bruises on her thighs and neck. She refused to talk about it but it wasn’t hard for Veronica to fill in the gaps.

 

“I’ll do it. I’ll be fine. I’ll be a hero.” Heather told her with an uneasy smile as she applied mascara. “Hurry up and put some makeup on.”

 

Veronica looked at Heather with pity but said nothing, choosing to apply lipstick on instead. 

 

\---

 

The two girls were in the woods, waiting for the two boys to make an appearance. 

 

“There you are,” Kurt said as both boys appeared from behind the trees. “These woods are huge.”

 

“Hey girls…” Ram said in a voice he probably thought was cool. “Good to see you.” He licked his lips as he took in the girls’ appearance. Heather had on a little too many layers on for his taste but she still looked cute. Besides, her layers wouldn’t be a problem for very long. She had a worried expression on her face that Ram thought was because she was worried about choking on the monster between his legs. Veronica on the other hand looked calmer. She looked hot and wore clothes that were easy to rip off. Both boys couldn’t wait to be in a Heather Mac and Veronica Sawyer sandwich.

 

“Hey boys,” Veronica greeted in a sultry voice. Internally she was rolling her eyes.

 

“So do we just whip it out or…?” Ram asked but Kurt slapped his arm. “What? Is this a foursome situation or like a tag team sort of thing or what?”

 

Heather took a sharp breath but Veronica ignored her. Duke and JD would be here soon, they forgot the bottles in the car. They both just had to stay calm in the meantime.

 

“Slow down there, Ram.” Veronica said in a sultry voice. 

 

“Veronica wants you to strip for her.” Heather squeaked. Veronica looked at her with wide eyes, not that the boys noticed as they were busy stripping. “When you’re done you can tear Veronica’s clothes off.”

 

The boys gave her a curious look. “I’m on my period! Besides, Veronica has been looking forward to this.” she said and the boys gave her a disgusted look when they threw their clothes on the ground. “I’ll count.”

 

“One,” The boys looked at Veronica hungrily. Heather swallowed and said sorry over and over again in her head as if Veronica could hear her.

 

“Two,” Veronica had her poker face on. She prayed J.D. and Duke would be back soon. She didn’t know what she would do if they didn’t come back in time.

 

“Three.” the boys ran to Veronica, eagerness on their faces. Veronica closed her eyes tight and Heather looked away. Veronica opened her eyes again when she realized none of them touched her.

 

“Babe, it’s okay.” J.D. kneeled by her side and gave her a quick hug before standing up. Kurt and Ram were stuck in mid-run towards her. McNamara turned to look at the two boys and let out a sigh.

 

“You froze them.” Duke said sounding impressed. “This will make it much easier for us to kill them then.” She took out a spotless kitchen knife and moved towards the boys.

 

“Wait,” Duke paused in her steps once J.D. spoke. “We should hang them upside down.” J.D. said pulling some rope from inside his trenchcoat. “It’ll make draining them much easier.” 

 

The four teens got to work quite quickly. They were on a time crunch after all. McNamara started to tie the rope around each of the boys’ feet. Duke climbed the tree to wrap the rope around it. Veronica brought the buckets out as J.D. and Duke pulled the boys up to hang. Duke held the rope tight as the boys hung from the tree.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” J.D. offered McNamara his knife with a large smile. “I would do it myself but I don’t think I could help myself.”

 

McNamara went pale and shook her head. She pushed the knife away and looked at the forest away from the sight with her hands over her ears. He could hear her singing to herself. 

 

“Veronica, darling, here you go.” J.D. put the knife into her hand and held it against Ram’s neck. Veronica winced because of his bone crushing grip.

 

“Go on,” He whispered into her ear. “Cut him. I know how talented you are with a knife.” He licked her ear and she shivered. 

 

He let go of her hand and Veronica took a deep breath. Her hand swiftly went across Ram’s neck. This seemed to take Ram out of the spell he was under as his body started to shake and his eyes widend from the opened artery. Once all the blood was drained and his face was covered in blood Ram stopped moving.

 

“One down, one more to go V.” Duke taunted from above with a Cheshire smile. J.D. glared at the girl. Veronica ignored her and opened Kurt’s neck as well, this time without J.D.’s guidance. The bucket below them was half full with the jocks’ blood. When Kurt was fully drained J.D. picked up the bucket and licked his lips. He stuck a straw in it and gleefully drank from the bucket.

 

“What do you think Veronica? Do you think their blood has special abilities? Should I try out for the football team after this?” He joked as Duke jumped onto the floor. 

 

“Stop it,” Veronica told him “We need to save that.”

 

Duke watched the couple with some glee in her eyes. “You two look like those lovers from that prophecy.” she teased.

 

“Shut up and help us move the bodies.” Veronica said tiredly.

 

McNamara turned back to her friends and J.D. when Kurt and Ram’s corpses fell to the forest floor with an ungraceful thump. She began to pull Ram’s body away by his legs. 

 

“Is the car where we left it?”

 

“Yep. Just throw him in the back and we’ll be fine. Just two more bodies left.” Duke said dragging Kurt’s body away also.

 

J.D. turned Veronica around and looked her in the eyes. “How did that feel?”

 

“Necessary.” Veronica said without missing a beat.

 

\---

 

The four teens were in Veronica’s kitchen, helping themselves to the calming cookies Veronica’s mom made. The older witch intended for the teens to eat the cookies in during their midterms but the teens felt that getting over murder was a bigger deal than midterms. 

 

“Maybe we can kill Courtney next.” Duka offered, a little less gleeful than before.The events that had just taken place seemed to have finally hit her. Veronica guessed it was because the bodies of her exes were in the back seat of her car.

 

“She’ll be good, that just leaves one more person.” McNamara responded. Veronica noticed she had gotten a little numb towards everything since the car ride home. 

 

“Do you guys want to call it a night? We can finish this up tomorrow.” Veronica said after a moment of silence. “I can make more cookies and you can scout the block for another sacrifice.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Duke quickly agreed. She wanted to wash herself clean of the blood that stained her. “Um, we’ll meet here around seven, is that good?”

 

“I have cheer practice at seven,” McNamara said softly. “I can’t miss practice.”

 

Duke looked at the curly haired girl with some judgement but deep down understood. Cheering was the last normal thing Heather had. It was the one break in her crazy life that gave her comfort. It was stupid but she understood. 

 

“Fine, we’ll meet here at three. It should give you some more time to gather everything you need right V?” Veronica nodded. “Right, well then I’m outta here. I have a bubble bath waiting for me at home.” Duke chuckled and left with a wave. McNamara soon left but not before giving J.D. and Veronica quick hugs.

 

“Do you want me to go too?” J.D. asked. It felt like a trap and Veronica was torn between two options. If she lied and told him to leave he might get angry with her again. The witch rubbed her wrist at the thought. If she told him to stay he could think he was forgiven. Which he was not.

 

“You can help me make the cookies and then leave,” Veronica decided. “But no funny business.”

 

“Of course,” J.D. said like an eager puppy. Veronica waved a hand and the ingredients and bowls floated to the table. “What should I do first?”

 

“Just do what I do,” Veronica said. “The two of us can make twice the amount of cookies and save us time.”

 

J.D. followed her instructions and the two Creatures baked silently. The silence was killing Veronica. The silence was uncomfortable. The two of them always talked to each other about school, books, spells, nothing, their future together (or at the very least, a highly idealized version of it), or just flat out making out with each other. Their relationship was still new, so new in fact that it was still in its honeymoon phase. Now the honeymoon was over and she needed to talk to him.

 

She kept staring at her boyfriend. Or soon to be ex-boyfriend. Possibly. It all depended on his next move. She needed to say something. She whispered a spell into the bowl she was using and let it go so it stirred the ingredients midair. She slid over to the countertop next to J.D. who had been passively watching the timer countdown for the last seven minutes. There were three minutes left. Three minutes and twenty-nine seconds is when Veronica decides to break the ice.

 

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m addressing the elephant in the room.”

 

“What are you talking about?” J.D. asks stoically, not tearing his eyes away from the timer. Three minutes and nineteen seconds left.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Someone would think after a hundred years you would have learned to lie. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” J.D. continued starting at the timer, not responding to his girlfriend. “Fine, let me refresh your memory. It happened about an hour ago, maybe more. After we killed those two jo- Kurt and Ram.” She corrected herself, feeling angry and flustered. Exactly three minutes left.

 

“I’m sorry for grabbing your wrist like that,” He told her, lazily turning his head to look at her with a bored expression on his face. “I forgot how fragile you witches are.”

 

“Don’t avoid the subject with insults. I know you’re old but let me give you a quick lesson on how to treat people in today’s society-- don’t grab someone’s wrist so hard that they bruise. It’s looked down on now. Especially if it happens to their girlfriend!” 

 

J.D. softened his expression after she said the last word. He took her hands-- her small, pale, fragile, bruised hands-- into his hands-- his bigger, colder, calloused hands-- and pressed a gentle kiss onto each of her bruised wrists. Veronica melted under his soft touch.

 

“I know it’s not something you would understand nor is it something that excuses my behavior but I forgot. I forgot how strong I can be, even after being like this for so long. I forget how hard it is to murder someone the first time.” He refused to look Veronica in the eye as he spoke. He focused his gaze on the dark fabric of her shirt. “I forget that you’re not used to the pain I am used to. I know I don’t show it but I really am trying to become a better person for you. We don’t have long, I know, and every second we spend with each other counts so I’m trying to be better. I’m even trying to find a way we can be together forever.” He kept holding her hands, though his grip got tighter and tighter with every sentence, as wet tears fell down his cheeks.

 

“Hey, J.D.” Veronica said after a while. “Is that something you get used to?”

 

“You have to get used to it.” J.D. after a pause. “I’ve had years to get over it.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She pulled him into a tight hug, feeling stupid for starting this fight. “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's longer than the last chapter, which I figured you guys deserved. It got really dark and it's only going to get darker from here so please if you're triggered by anything I have written, leave now.


	6. Deals and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan in a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter after a long hiatus. Hope you enjoy!

The next day came sooner than Veronica would have liked. It was the morning and someone was knocking on the door. Groggily, Veronica pulled herself out of J.D.’s embrace to find Mrs. Fleming on the other side. The witch wannabe looked frazzled with her red hair everywhere but despite that had a large smile on her face.

 

“Veronica,” Mrs. Fleming latched her hands onto the brunette’s wrists. “There’s been a change in magic… A shift if you will.” She released Veronica’s hands to wave her hands around. The air changed color as she moved around. It wasn’t a big deal, Veronica could do that at age five. “I even saw that old friend of yours that killed herself. She even talked to me! We had a little dinner together. We must tell the council about this!”

 

Veronica choked on her yawn. “What?”

 

“Yes we must tell them. This is a sign of the changing times! I will perform a Light ritual so we can all join together to praise this glorious occasion.” And with that, Ms. Fleming danced away. 

 

“The fuck?” Veronica asked aloud to no one.

 

“Who was that?” J.D. asked from behind her.

 

“Ms. Fleming,” Veronica says closing the door. “We’d better fix this mess soon. She’s convinced it’s a ‘sign of changing times’ and calling a meeting. I already deal with her enough as it is I don’t want her to go to coven meetings too.”

 

J.D. let out a chuckle and Veronica walked away to the kitchen. J.D. sat on the counter, watching her spell some eggs to cook themselves. Once it was done he spoke up.

 

“Veronica,” He said and she put her plate down and walked between his legs. She gave him a loose hug so she could look him in the eyes. “I just wanna tell you, with the apocalypse nearing and all that, how I truly feel about you. Before I met you I was dead for ages. Then I found you amongst the midst of chaos like a Goddess. You were kind enough to give me love and I returned that to you.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “So thank you.”

 

Veronica looked down at his cross necklace then into his eyes. His words were kind and loving and everything she had ever wanted to hear. He spoke with love and passion, wrapped in only a few words. But somehow the feeling didn’t reach his eyes. She was familiar with this so she said the only thing she could.

 

“I love you too J.D.”

 

\----

 

The Heathers came after breakfast, both tired but ready for the next stage in the plan. They had J.D. take the bodies of Kurt and Ram out of the car and drop them into the living room. Neither had started to rot thanks to Veronica’s spell but their cold, fear filled eyes sent shivers down the girls’ spines.

 

“I hear Martha Dumptruck is home alone,” Duke says once they’ve all sat down at the dinner table. “Maybe she can finally do something useful and die for a worthy cause.”

 

Veronica noticed her words didn’t match her face but didn’t press on it. They needed two lives for this to end quickly and at this point she was ready for anyone. McNamara looked at her lap, uncomfortable to be even having the conversation, while J.D. was fiddling with his cross necklace.

 

“So that’s Martha and who else?”

 

“I could go,” McNamara said quietly. The whole table looked at her in shock but she didn’t look at any of them back. “I don’t know I can go on… without Heather. She’s…” 

 

“I’m your alpha now, Heather. And I say you are  _ not  _ going to sacrifice yourself for this. We’ll get someone else,” Duke protested. “I can convince one of the nerds to do it!”

 

“No, it’ll be better this way. I’m willing to do it so don’t feel guilty when I die.” She gave Duke a broken smile. “I want this.”

 

Duke shook her head and in a shrill voice said, “No. No. You don’t get to decide.  _ I  _ get to decide. You aren’t dying. You’re not. I’m your alpha and I’m saying you  _ aren’t  _ going to die.”

 

“Heather are you sure?” Veronica asked, unsure. “This is a huge thing to do. There’s no going back.”

 

“I know what death is, Veronica,” McNamara told her. “I’m not that dumb. Just let me go home first and I can change into something nicer.” With a smile, she was gone.

 

“We’re not killing her,” Duke said after a while. “I don’t know what the  _ fuck  _ has gotten into her but I can’t be an alpha when the pack is only two people- one of whom isn’t even a wolf!” 

 

“It’s what she wants,” J.D. said, propping his head on one hand. “I say, just let her do it. She’s going out on her own terms.”

 

“You’re a psycho.” Duke spat out. Then she took a deep breath. “You know what? Heather’s just being hysterical. It’s almost that time of the month and with all the craziness you two started she’s not thinking straight. Let’s go kill Martha Dumptruck.” She stood up and headed for the door. Unfortunately for her, J.D. was faster.

 

He slammed the door shut and waved his finger in front of her. “Uh-uh-uh, I don’t think so bitch. Go back there and sit down.”

 

Veronica stood up, confused. “J.D. what the fuck?”

 

“I said sit you mutt!” J.D. yelled at Duke, who recoiled from him but still stood in front of him.

 

“Fine!” He grabbed Duke’s wrist and threw her into the wall. Duke fell to the ground but when she rose again her eyes were glowing green. With superspeed she charged at the vampire, both of them crashing into the wall. She straddled him, choking him out with her bare hands. J.D. bucked his hips up, causing Duke to lose her balance and giving J.D. enough time to throw her to the side. He raised his fist but before anything can happen Veronica fires a blue beam at him. Duke sits up and looks at Veronica, both eyes and hands glowing blue.

 

“You should have let me finish her off!” J.D. screamed, stuck to the wall by Veronica’s magic. “One less mutt in this world wouldn’t matter.”

 

“Stay the fuck away,” Veronica says, helping Duke to her feet. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend?” Duke screams, pushing Veronica away. In the second that Veronica is pushed, she loses her concentration and J.D. is freed from his blue confines. He uses his superspeed to knock out Veronica and rush to Duke to force something into her mouth. Duke recognized the taste as wolfsbane and let out tears. His cross, which is made of silver, touches her chest and she lets out a muffled scream. J.D. holds her mouth shut, forcing her to swallow and doesn’t let go until Duke loses consciousness.

 

Only a few unfortunate seconds later does McNamara arrive, dressed in her favorite yellow dress and a yellow blazer paired with black kitten heels. The purity of her appearance contrasted greatly with the chaos in front of her.

 

“Heather? Wha-” Before McNamara could finish her sentence, J.D. ran to her and slammed her head into the wall, knocking her out cold. Standing over her, he yanks his cross necklace off and throws it to the ground. He says something in Old German and the necklace glows silver and opened a portal.

 

Veronica, meanwhile, was collecting herself and rising to her feet. She walked back into the living room to find both of her friends unconscious on the ground. His necklace was on the ground glowing open a portal to what she thought looked like hell. She limped quietly towards J.D. hugging the wall. She was thankful he was too distracted by the beaming lights coming out of the ground to notice her.

 

Out of the portal walks out a selection of spirits, multiple colors and shapes screaming with delight to be out. The portal was slowly expanding, glowing brighter and brighter as it did. More demonic spirits were let out, bigger and bigger in size. Eventually an actual demon, bigger and more solid than the rest of them emerged. Veronica’s breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

 

The Devil.

 

J.D. smiled at the Prince of Hell and bowed down at his feet. The Devil made no attempt to speak nor show emotion. J.D. rose to his feet and presented the bodies to him. There were no words exchanged but they had an understanding. It was then Veronica pieced everything together. That bastard knew what spell he had given her. He knew what was going to happen to all of them.  _ He  _ manipulated her into starting the  _ goddamn apocalypse.  _ That evil bastard.

 

“What the fuck have you done?” yelled Veronica announcing her prescence. She fired an electrifying blue bolt at J.D., throwing him into the wall. The Devil stood over McNamara and seemed to collect her soul, paying no mind to the couple. Veronica gasped at how pale McNamara was becoming. Her bright, yellow outfit seemed to be mocking her soulless corpse.

 

J.D., however was not upset with Veronica. Rather he looked at her with a look of pure adoration. For some reason, the Devil was more cruel with Duke. As her soul was collected, Heather Duke’s body shook on the ground, turning blue as her soul was collected. Veronica may have often found herself disliking the girl from time to time but she knew even she didn’t deserve a death like this.

 

“Veronica,” J.D. started. “Were you taught about that great prophecy? The one about two Creatures coming together to recreate the world. Tear it apart in order to create a better one.”

 

Of course Veronica had heard of it. All Creatures had talked about it. Wolves talked about it in hushed whispers, Witches talked about it with curiosity, and Vampires spoke about it with great pride. Veronica never believed in it, the whole thing was absurd to be honest.

 

“I orchestrated this whole thing. I gave you that spell that would kill off the Heathers. So you could finally be free from their grip.” J.D. spoke gleefully. “All werewolves will soon be eradicated and the plague they bring will fall with them. Only a few more minutes and only vampires and witches will remain. Except we’ll be superior to them! I arranged the deal with the Devil so that we’d have powers beyond any Creature that came before us! They will erect churches in our honor. We will be worshiped. We will enact a new era of peace, with us as the leaders. It will be perfect.”

 

J.D. pushed back against the confines of Veronica’s magic and ran to her, holding her face in his hands. “You, my dearest, aren’t a descendant of demons. You must be an angel. No, you are  _ God _ . You are better than those mutts. You deserve to be ascended to a higher power. It’s why I got rid of Heather, she was holding you back. At the end of this you will be God and all will worship you as I do.”

 

“You would kill the whole world for me?” 

 

“Yes.” He forced his lips onto hers’ and with that Veronica made up her mind. 

 

J.D. opened his eyes to see the anger in her eyes. Inwardly, he sighed. She would have made a good queen by his side. He really had no use for a queen but the prophecy called for two Creatures. It was time for his backup plan. He held both her hands in one of is hands while the other pulled her hair back so she was forced to look him in the eyes. His eyes were solid black, but unlike the other times when he was hungry and his eyes were black, these black eyes were powerful and sent chills down her spine. She could feel his control over her.

 

“Love me. Help me rebuild this terrible world into a better one. We will rule over these people as Gods and they will worship us with all their might. They will erect churches in our honor. We will lead a new era of peace and perfection.” he commanded her. A vampire’s compulsion was very strong as Veronica knew. Veronica’s eyes widened before her entire body went slack, only held by J.D.’s hands and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. J.D.’s eyes went back to normal and he smiled, kissing her roughly on the lips even though she did not respond. 

 

Quickly, Veronica said a spell in her head that sent J.D. flying across the room. His body was stuck against the brick wall, refusing to leave it no matter how hard he struggled to get free. She chanted the spell aloud holding him up with her magic. He began to sink, becoming part of the wall. He could feel his flesh and the stone entwined together, some of his bones breaking.

 

“You bitch!” he screamed. She ignored him and turned to the Devil. She tore J.D.’s body out of the wall. He was dusty, and bloody. His middle finger was missing but it didn’t stop him from holding it up to her. Veronica returned the gesture by breaking his wrist.

 

“Give me back the lives of my friends.” she said to the Devil as she suspends J.D.’s body in the air by his neck. “In exchange, you can have his soul, if he still has one.” she told the Devil. J.D. looked at the both of them and struggled to get a word out. “One vampire life is worth more than two werewolves. They’ve taken more lives and their blood runs with the blood of their victims.”

 

The Devil looked at her with interest. This girl was desperate. Then looked at J.D. He nodded and licked his lips at the boy. J.D. did not show fear, only anger. The Devil only smiled in response. 

 

“Veronica! Stop this bullshit!” J.D. screamed at her. But instead of angry like he wanted, it came out choked and desperate. “If you kill me, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. No one is ever going to love you like I do.”

 

The Devil stared at the witch. He could practically taste her anger. He looked through her life. Oh, she would be a fine meal for him. All the anger and resentment she had was boiling inside her. Her witch blood only made her taste sweeter. If she lived a little longer and it would be a meal for the ages. “May I have your soul as well?”

 

Veronica looked at J.D., then her friends, the pictures on the wall, and the red sky outside. She faced the Devil and looked him in the eye. “You may.”

 

The Devil smiled with glee. There was one thing that would make her soul taste sweeter- “I will take his soul but you can take away his life.”

 

“We had a deal!” J.D. screamed at the Devil, who paid him no mind. Veronica tightened her grip on J.D.’s neck. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

 

“Why are their lives worth more than mine?” J.D. choked out. “I did it for you! Everything I have done, I did in your name! For the greater good! Those wolves wouldn’t lift a finger to help you!”

 

Veronica looked him in the eye, hot tears falling down her face. She wiped them away and with a flick of her wrist caused a large hole in the ceiling above him. The light consumed him, reducing his screaming body back into nothing but a pile of dust.

 

“Don’t put their blood on my hands you sick, lying fuck.” she spat on his ashes. The Devil did a slow clap with a smirk before giving the Heathers their souls back. 

 

“I look forward to the next time we meet Veronica Sawyer,” He said with a smile and with a quick wave he teleported back to hell. The smell of burning flesh, and chili peppers permeated the room. 

 

Veronica stared at the pile of ash in shock. She did it… She killed her boyfriend. And stopped the apocalypse. Whatever, that won't matter right now. Right now, she has to wake her friends. Veronica ran to the kitchen and got a bowl of water that she splashed onto both girls. Coughing, the two of them woke up. McNamara woke up screaming and Duke scrambled to get up.

 

“Heather, Heather, it’s okay.” Veronica said kneeling in front of the wet blonde. “You’re safe, it’s safe.”

 

“I-I was in hell.” Duke said in a small voice. “Hitler was motorboating me.”

 

“I was there too.” McNamara said before throwing herself into Veronica’s arms. “I saw Heather, oh my gosh, I saw Heather.” she looked up at her magical friend and swallowed. “She looked terrible. She-She was blue. S-she didn’t even move. Did she suffer?”

 

“I don’t know Heather.” Veronica lied. The image of the beautiful Heather Chandler in her pink robe and red nightie wearing her status defining scrunchie tying her blonde hair to the side as her skin was a pale white color made her bright blue veins and tongue stick out. Her eyes were wide open, pink, nearly red, in terror and her mouth was open in a failed attempt to capture air for her to breath. That image of her was forever etched into Veronica’s mind.

 

Duke got up on shaky legs, leaning on the wall for support. “Are he gone? Is he gone? The Devil?”

 

“Yes.” Veronica looked at the ground. “He took J.D. with him.”

 

“I’m sorry Veronica.” Duke said.

 

“That’s terrible. Why did he take him?” McNamara asked.

 

“I made a deal- his life for yours.” Tears formed in the witch’s eyes but Veronica couldn’t bring herself to wipe them away.

 

“I’m sorry Veronica, I know you loved him.” McNamara said but Veronica wasn’t sure if that was true. Veronica wiped away the tears as McNamara and Duke hugged her side. 

 

“I’ll make some tea.” Veronica said in a shaky voice. “I’m sure the trip from hell was exhausting for you two.”

 

“V-” Duke started before taking in a deep breath. ‘’ Thank you.”

 

“We couldn’t thank you enough V. You are our hero.” McNamara said. Veronica wondered if they would think that if they knew she was the one who started this mess. But she would take that secret to her grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It's a little rushed and sloppy (like the Devil's characterization and JD's development) but also dramatic and wild (the fight scenes and Veronica standing up for herself). I stand by JD being an abusive, toxic person and if he were better I would wholeheartedly ship him with Veronica. I do ship them but in an AU where they're both good people. 
> 
> I have one more chapter coming out but it's gonna be a sort of extra thing. Not exactly canon in terms of this fic but not exactly fanon for this fic either, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you leave a comment! Even something simple like, 'extra kudos' will do!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. isn't finished with Veronica yet but it's nothing a girl can't handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose to read this or not. If you liked the way the last chapter ended, only read that. If you didn't, well I don't know how much you'll like this one either. This does have a musical reference even though it's more like the movie and Heather Chandler's back at least.

That night as Veronica walked down the street alone, she was filled with the dreadful feeling of paranoia. She was not ashamed of her actions, she corrected her mistake. The apocalypse was over and she could continue studying for finals. But she feared that someone would discover what she had done. But a voice in her head (that sounded a lot like Heather Chandler) told her no one would ever find out because it wasn’t her fault. 

 

It wasn’t her fault.

 

She was taken out of her thoughts when the ground began to shake and the light posts began to flicker. She looked around for anything- Betty Finn, Martha, Heather. But there was nothing around her. But the ground beneath her shook some more and Veronica fell back. The earth opened up and out of the bright light came J.D. He looked worse than when Veronica sent him to hell. He made his way to her, breathing heavily. He had a limp but it didn’t deter his terrifying appearance.

 

“J.D. why are you here? I sent you to hell!” Veronica whispered at him. He leaned over her and Veronica could tell this wasn’t a hallucination. She could smell the blood and ash that pervaded his body. He smiled and blood leaked out of his mouth and onto Veronica’s skirt.

 

“I never knew you would have it in you.” He smiled even wider. Veronica remembered when she fell for that smile. 

 

“I’m impressed. How did it feel? Did you feel the adrenaline? The power? I’m so proud. I knew I loved you for a reason. Always full of surprises, Veronica Sawyer.” 

 

“You never loved me. And I didn’t do anything but the right thing. You are a monster who had to be stopped.” Veronica told him as she felt for her pin in her pocket. She jumped back and spilled her blood onto the ground. She screamed an old spell, a forbidden Old French Spell and her blood started to eat through the Earth. J.D. jumped back as the hole grew bigger. Out of the hole climbed out Heather Chandler, pale and blue and angry as fuck. She looked around and smiled creepily at J.D. Her smile was wide and dripping with a blue, tar-like substance. J.D. took a step back but Heather was too fast even for his vampiric speed. She jumped in front of him and held him up by his collar. At this point, J.D. accepted his fate and blew a kiss to Veronica. She shot him a glare as she caught his kiss and threw it into the hole. Heather threw him in as well and the ground erupted into flames. 

 

“Karma’s a bitch,” Heather said, voice clear for a dead girl. She looked up at Veronica. “Take care of this town. Take care of the girls. Don’t turn this town into a shithole again or else I’ll throw you into a cage with him once you die. I don’t have time to deal with your shit”

 

“What gives you the authority?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the Demon Queen of Hell.” And with that a crown appeared on her head and she smiled. Veronica gave bowed. “And the King says he owns your soul, meaning I own it as well.” Heather smirked. “Now that you’re dead, what are you gonna do?”

 

Veronica took in a deep breath and looked at the town around her. Sherwood, Ohio was full of Creatures of the night. Some were good, some were bad. Relationships were made and broken everyday. It was only a matter of time before it imploded on itself. But with the modern world came promise. It was time Sherwood realized that as well. It needed to be guided to a better world.

 

“Rule Sherwood myself,” Veronica told her with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story! It's m first finished multi fic that I intended on being a multific so I'm pretty happy with myself. It's like my child has grown and is finally on its own. Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts. If you liked it, hated it, loved it, just leave a comment.
> 
> There will not be a sequel to this but I might, one day, write another fic for the Heathers fandom. I have nothing written in stone but if all goes well, I'll write it.
> 
> Anyway thank you to everyone who has liked, subscribed, bookmarked, and most importantly, commented on this story. It really means the world to me. Thank you and bless you.
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way to the end! If I made any mistakes please tell me- I started writing this in December. If enough people leave reviews I will post faster, in fact I have the next chapter ready so it all depends on how much you want another chapter. Thank you! Mwah!


End file.
